The present invention relates generally to computer systems, storage systems, server virtualization, and storage volume virtualization. More particularly, it relates to subsidiary volume management.
According to the latest SCSI (Small computer system interface) specification, a LU (Logical Unit) Group is defined. The LU Group has one administrative LU and multiple subsidiary LUs. A conventional LU contains the LU Group which has many subsidiary LUs. The administrative LU of the LU Group is management LU to create, delete, migrate, or control subsidiary LUs in the LU Group.
The current storage system does not have a functionality whereby one administrative LU is preferred over other administrative LUs, when the host hypervisor binds a subsidiary LU to prepare a VM (Virtual Machine) disk. Also, the current storage system does not have a functionality to migrate a rebinded subsidiary LU to some other administrative LU to rebalance performance of physical resources in the storage system, since the host hypervisor does not know how much usage of the storage internal resource for the subsidiary LU.